Time's call:The Opening
by Tacosaurus
Summary: Time is slowly ripping apart and it's up to the Doctor to save it and every dimension by raising a team of heroes. However, the first adventurer he needs doesn't exactly warm to the idea of adventuring. Deciding to help convince Bilbo, the Doctor will aid in the quest for Erebor. Can he gather the other heroes before emotional pain destroys everything.
1. So you think you know this story

The low hum of powerful machinery was the only sound, other than breathing, to echo throughout the walls of the Tardis. A flick of a switch, a pull of a lever and a crave for adventure soon brought the time-traveling box to life with a grating noise. "Doctor, where are we going?" A Scottish voice asked as two people descended from a stairway. The inquiry came from Amy Pond, companion to the Doctor and wife to Rory Pond.

"Wherever we're needed. Thought you would have learnt that by now..." The Doctor smirked, twisting another piece of equipment. This caused Amy to roll her eyes and lead her husband towards the Doctor. She was rather concerned when the Doctor frowned, confused by something upon his monitors. "Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong? You never pull that face unless something isn't balanced with the Universe." Rory voiced for his wife. The Doctor muttered something as he rummaged around the machinery.

"There appears to be a rip or a crack or, or a puncture within time. There's too much emotional energy leaking through different universes, causing it to tear the delicate fabrics of time apart and the Tardis wants us to stop it."

"How?" Amy asked, mouth running dry from fear and tounge too tied to utter anything intelligent.

"I don't know..." The Doctor admitted sheepishly. There was a tremendous quake that shook the Tardis like a ragdoll, sending its inhabitants screaming and whirling.

"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH LAND!" He then warned.

"DOCTOR!" The Ponds shrieked as they clutched the golden railings of the stairs desperately, flailing in the up-thrust of energy like a ribbon in the Autumn breeze.

* * *

Bilbo Baggins opened his eyes to see sunlight leaking in through cracks in his borded up windows, blinding him temporarily. Removing the wood, the hobbit allowed light to flood the room, marvelling at the goldeness of it. Deciding it was a fine day for smoke-ring blowing, Bilbo fetched his beloved wooden pipe and sat down outside, puffing contentedly. There was a sudden creak of a gate and Bilbo was shocked to see an old man doned in grey stride up to him. "Good Morning!" He cried cheerfully. It was here that Bilbo made himself acquainted to Gandalf the Grey, known for his spectacular fireworks. It was here that he intertwined his destiny with others, as you already know. However, it was also here that Bilbo helped change the values of time itself, saving lives that ment almost nothing to the vast emptiness that passes us when we are bored and in need of entertainment.

The word "adventure" gave Bilbo Baggins all sorts of feelings ; anger, sadness, thrill, hope and doubt were among them as Bilbo declined the offer. He never imagined that he'd be brought in to an even bigger quest than the one he thought he'd signed up for.

* * *

Bilbo had sat down with his newly arrived guest, Dwalin, when there was a knock at the door. "Excuse me." He told his guest, not wanting to seem rude. He scuttled along the hallway and answered the door to see an old dwarf with a white beard. " Balin, at your service. Excuse me, Laddie." The dwarf walked past Bilbo, chucking his weapons at Belladonna (Bilbo' s mother) 's glory box. Grumbling, the hobbit shut the door, emotions ruffled. "Brother!" Balin called to Dwalin, embracing him in a dwarfish greeting -head butting. The resemblance soon became uncanny to Bilbo. Another knock, followed by a ring and scuffle outside, caused Bilbo to hurry off and answer the door to a blonde and brunette baring weapons. "Fili-"

"And Kili."

"At your service." The pair grinned, bowing flourishly. Bilbo swallowed down the forming lump of doubt arising in his throat.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours." He started before saying "Nope! I'm sorry but you can't come in." As the two smirking dwarfs tried to push past him.

"Why? Has it been cancelled?" One asked with sad-doe eyes as he stopped the door from closing. Bilbo frowned. What was he on about?

"No nothing's been cancelled..."

"Well that's a relief!" Shoving Bilbo out the way whilst dumping their weapons in to his hands, Fili and Kili waltzed in to the dining room and were greeted warmly by the other two. Almost toppling over at the weight of the weapons, Bilbo almost let out a frustrated yell of curses when he heard banging against his door.

* * *

There had never been such a rucus in Bilbo' s hobbit hole before. Plate throwing, food throwing, weapon throwing and tabletop dancing was rather much to take in for poor Bilbo but the arguing about who was what upon some journey they were insisting on dragging him on was almost enough to make Bilbo go on a yelling rampage. There was another knock at the door. His eyes flashed an angry glare at Gandalf and the leader of the company, Thorin. "I did not invite anyone else Bilbo so stop shooting me that look and go answer it." The wizard huffed before placing his pipe back in his mouth. Muttering, Bilbo stormed down the hallway trying to control the angry tremors that shook his body. He opened the door and almost fainted. Standing there, leaning against the door frame and smirking, was a man in a tweed jacket and red bow tie. "Hello Mr Baggins. I'm sure you called for a doctor." The green door was slammed in the man's face and Bilbo ran off,cursing louder than the dwarfs with tears brimming in his eyes.


	2. My, my Master Baggins!

The Doctor blinked as the green door slammed in his face. "Well, that could have gone a little better..."

"Gee, you think...?" Amy drawled sarcastically, raisng a brow.

"What do we do now?" Rory asked. The Doctor opened his mouth to reply but then closed it while frowing in deep thought.

"We'll try again! Afterall, he can't keep us outside forever!'' The Doctor knocked upon the door loudler than before. "Hello? Mister Baggins? I'm here to help you! Actually, come to think of it you don't look that paralysed." The door was thrown open by an angry looking hobbit.

"What do you want from me?" He snapped.

"Well, I came to help you but I got a bit sidetracked... Sorry. Oh, is Bilbo in? I promised to take him to see the universe and I'm here to fufil it."

"He doesn't want anything to do with adventures, thank you very much!" The hobbit stepped forward angrily, looking slightly threatening.

"A-are you quite sure? You see, he was quite eager to go when I checked. If you're worried about his safety I can assure you that I will not willingly put his life at risk! I swear upon my TARDIS! I'm sure he's mentioned me. I'm the Doctor!"

"I know that."

"Great! Well, we'd best be off! Where's the little rascal?" The Doctor flashed his winning smile in the hopes of convincing the hobbit to let his young friend go with him but it proved highly uneffective on the hobbit.

"You're looking at him..." The Doctor blinked.

"What?" he asked, entering the hobbit hole with Amy and Rory following soon after.

"I waited years for you! I should have never have believed you but I was just so desperate to get away from all the pressure of looking after my father since... since... since my mother passed on and I was so niave! Just imagine be so young and innocent with a promise of adventure only to be let down by it. that's how I felt!" Bilbo ranted as the dwarfs peeked over at them, curious.

"Bilbo, I'm terribly sorry for what I did but I-I-I..." The Doctor fumbled over his words trying to form a response or at least an apology to Bilbo. This is when Amy decided to step in. she shoved past the doctor, rolling her eyes. "Excuse me, Hi. I'm Amy and I had to wait for the doctor for a long time too. I mean a seriously long time."

"OI!"

"Shut up and let me talk to your friend. Anyway, it took me awhile to trust him again yet after I saw him save so many lives, I realised that maybe, just maybe, he was late because someone needed saving. Sure it hurt and it took awhile to agree to go with him but I eventually ended up seeing most of the universe." Bilbo seemed to accept her words as he went in to deep thought.

"Oi, Bilbo! aren't ya gonna introduce us to yer friends?" Bofur hollered from the dinning room, snapping Bilbo out of his thoughts.

"Sorry. Come with me."

* * *

Somewhere else far away, deep within the universe, a crack grew in the universe's time system and faults began to link out; signalling the end of time and everything wrapped in it.


End file.
